heartboundfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirate Software
Pirate Software is an American indie game studio founded by Jason Thor Hall. The studio currently consists of four members, and have currently, at the time of writing, made two games.__TOC__ The development team currently has the following Social Medias; Tumblr, Twitter, YouTube, Twitch, Patreon, their public Discord server, and Kickstarter. Website Contents The Pirate Software website holds many of useful content, such as the The Crew; the team behind Pirate Software, and The Games; listing the games they have made (currently 2), including Heartbound. Within the main page, Pirate Software has also listed a link to Steam; listing all content connected to their development team, a Tumblr page and Twitter page, along with a donation button to PayPal on an all-black website with minimalist graphics. The Crew * Jason Thor Hall; Game Director * Bradie Shaye Rehmel; Lead Artist * Stijn Van Wakeren; Composer and Sound Designer The Games Pirate Software, as of writing, has made two games, Champion of Breakfast and Heartbound. Heartbound At the top of their page, they have a set of hyperlinks and pictures redirecting to various sites. Among the redirects to the pages below, it also consists of; the game's Sub-Reddithttps://www.reddit.com/r/Heartbound, Twitter, YouTube, Twitch, Patreon, and Discord. At the time of writing, you currently are able to access two additional links to Download the demohttp://gopiratesoftware.com/games/Heartbound/Download/ or Pre-Orderhttp://gopiratesoftware.com/games/Heartbound/PreOrder/ the game. About Their web-page lists the following subheadings: * The Game * Items and Consumables * Exploration and Player Choice * Secrets * Combat Cast Their web-page lists the following subheadings: * Lore * Baron * Binder Fans The Fans page appears to be a Web-Archive of sorts, listing all fan art made by the fans of the game, listing 5 images per line. Merch Their Merch page lists physical items that users can buy and receive, currently having two category listings; * Stickers - Pins - Posters; taking you to their official store page * Clothing - Accessories; taking you to the Teespring site. FAQ Their FAQ page lists various questions, all of varying levels of detail given under each one. On this page, they answer the following questions listed on their site, at the time of writing; * When will Heartbound launch? * Will Early Access be free? * Can I still Pre-Order after the December launch? * How much will Heartbound cost? * Will Heartbound have any DLC or a sequel? * What platforms will Heartbound launch on? * What tools did you use to make Heartbound? * Who is working on Heartbound? * Can I record or stream a playthrough of Heartbound? * Can I sell my own Heartbound merch? * Can I create Heartbound fanart? * Can I create remixes or covers of Heartbound songs? * Can I reupload your videos or release the OST? * Can I distribute the Heartbound Demo? * Can I make a Heartbound fan game? * Is Heartbound a fan game? * What inspired you to make Heartbound? Champion of Breakfast Their web-page consists of an embed to the Steam game and a few icons at the top; a button to go back to the games list, an imgur link showing you the Press Kithttps://imgur.com/a/MV5sl, a link to the game's subreddithttps://www.reddit.com/r/ChampionsOfBreakfast and a link to the game's wikihttps://championsofbreakfast.gamepedia.com/Champions_of_Breakfast_Wiki. Team Members Jason Thor Hall * He goes by "Thor". * His roles in Heartbound's development are Director, Programmer, Designer, and Writer. * He founded Pirate Software to follow his long-standing dream of building an indie gamedev studio. * His body is composed of 98% ramen noodles and silver Doritos. * His favorite letter is Q.https://clips.twitch.tv/SeductiveGloriousSandstormShadyLulu * His favorite mythical creatures are H.P. Lovecraft's "Deep Ones". * His birthday is July 17th, 1987. * He is 6'2" tall. * His father has worked for SIXFOOT publishing, the firm responsible for publishing a variety of games including the critically acclaimed "RiME" Notable Quotes : "Shaye, eat the food in the fridge, I will delete you."https://clips.twitch.tv/ThankfulSlickHedgehogFailFish : "You know, vomit can be tactical. Somebody tries to mug you? Vomit on 'em. Bet they'll stop tryin' to mug you." Bradie Shaye Rehmel * He goes by "Shaye". * His role in Heartbound's development is Lead Artist. * He is Lord of the pixel and the leader of the bird legion. * He is our masterful Lead Artist and reigns supreme over all assets on our projects. * He has an obsession with frogs.https://clips.twitch.tv/PowerfulRudeCrocodileBleedPurple * Birthday: January 13th, 1995. * He is 6'0" tall. Notable Quote : "I don't really talk." Stijn van Wakeren * They go by "Stijn". * Their role in Heartbound's development is Composer and Sound Designer. * Legend has it they once ate an entire record and now can't stop making tunes. * Less is known about Stijn than Thor or Shaye, as Stijn does not appear on streams. Notable Quote(s) : has no quotes on file for Stijn. Woodisch * Woodisch's name is unknown (Woodisch is a username). * Their role in Pirate Software is Community Manager. * Very little is known about Woodisch in comparison with other members of Pirate Software. Notable Quote(s) : has no quotes on file for Woodisch. Trivia * The name "Pirate Software" is a joke name one of Thor's friends made that he ended up taking a liking to. * The tab of the "The Games" web page has no icon and reads "YARR HARR HARR". * In the bottom right-hand corner of each Heartbound page on their site, there is a "glitch" in the page that, once clicked, will take you to a new page, Glowbringerhttp://gopiratesoftware.com/games/Heartbound/TheLightBeckons/. References Category:Content